


because

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: eren and levi share their last moments in erens mind
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my eren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+eren).



> not beta read  
> i love to read comments so feel free to comment  
> english is not my first language

“have you ever longed for the sky?” levi asked, swaying slightly towards the taller man as they were standing in universes palace.

“i am the sky.” replied the royal boy.

silly thing, have you forgotten what happened last time you reached for the sky? it crumbled and the dark pits of hell swallowed mankind. you didnt mind. it was part of your plan.

“do you really care so little for your kin?”

“you are mistaken...i care about nothing else.”

closer, closer; they danced one step, two steps, closer still. eren reached out for levis hand. will he take it? 

their scene was surrounded by star-filled walls and bloodred carpets. levi wondered if this was the afterlife. but how did he die than? there was no memory of death, no fear. no nothing. 

just levi and the boy he saw growing. at twelv he was annoying, foolish little boy who lost his word on that day. at fifteen he was stronger, trying to be someone amoung the 104ths souls. at seventeen his face changed and his universe shrank to his imagination. now he is nineteen, tall, long hair, the same eyes but with a twist. just what became of eren jäger; freedoms hunter, savior of humanity?

“will you not take my hand? a pity...i never get to hold it.”

a star flew by the window, making them turn their heads, shifting the focus. “where exactly are we, eren?”

“we are in my reality. this place has trapped my soul, and it is consuming yours, because you care for me, because you havent given up. i expected mikasa to join us.”

“she is protecting the blonde who still calls you family.”

eren let out a laugh, remembering armin. 

“dance with me captain, let it be like old times. let us dance and i shall tell you why youre here...”

and levi reached out, touching erens cold, shaking hand. they were close now, too close.

a window broke in the distance, eren closed his eyes for seconds, inhaling and when levi turned his head he guided it back to face him. green eyes, oh green like greed itself, there will be tears. 

“you are inside my mind, because i want this. to tell you, to let you know, to make you understand this man, eren jäger was willing to sacrifice everything for you, for his friends, for his family. he did this all for you...”

another window broke revealing a black liquid flooting the room. levi hissed.

“this is death levi. it is devastating. slow and lonely. will you leave? you can. you are still breathing. what will you choose? make sure you make the decision you regret least”

levi gazed at the liquid, all consuming, his feet were already covered completely and he struggled to move.

than a faint smile appeared and eren wondered.

“the boy is still here. here with me. he hasnt forgotten who he was, is. eren, come here, come closer. let us rest.”

the windows broke at these words and all there was behind them was nothingness. “did someone survive?” eren asked one last question.

“mikasa survived, armin did, jean will not recover. the damage you did to his mind will overwhelm him eventually. that little girl gabi, she will be fine, that boy too. annie will thrive. she always did. i died, you died, the rest died.”

“no you still live, you breath and you stand, you have another chance.”

“your mind eren, it crumbles, it will be swallowed by this dark, greedy essence you created to stop feeling. it will be easy for you once youre gone.”

the mind is destructive. it lies to you. eren stood still while the darkness reclaimed him. or he never let it go one moment in his life. no, he held on to it, desperately until this very moment. 

“but the death, the hate that feeds on humans, the suffering, it was worth this. they survived.”

levi fell to his knees. a last surrendering pose of the once great soldier. “no eren, it was for nothing. for hate is a part of humanity and whenever they will forget about us, about our endless struggles, they will hold onto something else. hate is everlasting.”

erens smile faided. “there was no other way...”

“there is always another way. you just choose not to see it.”

“and why are you still here?”

they were surrounded by untimate darkness now and the last glasspieces crumbled. levi opened his eyes one last time before uttering lifes final words: “because of love.”


End file.
